


Taking The Edge Off

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Throat Bulge, Uncut Derek Hale, Underage - Freeform, ball worship, come drunk Stiles Stilinski, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: derek + peter + stiles, stiles has an oral fixation and peter and derek notice and offer stiles their huge dick and breeder balls and stiles is super relax whenever he has one of their cocks in his mouth and is basically a cum addict and a slut for praise??+Tumblr Anon: Sterek prompt: cock worship, cock warming, oral sex, face fucking, deep throat, throat bulge. Stiles is obsessed with Derek’s huge uncut cock. Loves it anyway Derek will give it to him, good thing Derek gives it to him a lot+Tumblr Anon: Sterek prompt. Derek's first month as an alpha is difficult. His body bulks up, he's always hungry, and all his instincts and desires are turned up to 11. Which is how he ends up in Stiles' room fucking him nonstop. He literally can't make himself stop no matter how many times he cums he still has more to give, til finally hours later he feels something give and he knots for the first time in his life. kinks-marathon sex, lots of cum, fucked out cum stuffed Stiles, huge cock Derek
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 479





	Taking The Edge Off

Stiles squeezed his eyes together as something pulled him out of his sleep, Stiles shifted and a low rumbling growl echoed out and that snapped Stiles awake pretty quickly. Stiles realized that was flat on his back on his bed, legs spread wide and his ass was sore and sticky. Stiles rubbed at his eyes and his lips turned up into a smile when he saw Derek looming over him with red eyes. 

“Hey sourwolf, you need it again?” Stiles crooned sleepily as he took in the way Derek’s bulky, muscular body was tense and caked in sweat and he had a wild look on his beta-shifted face while his cock was rock hard, the foreskin peeled back to show off the angry red tip that was leaking with cum. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Derek rumbled, his fangs making his words more muffled than normal but Stiles understood him fine. 

“How many times so far?” Stiles asked as he reached down and touched his gaping, drenched hole before curling his now wet fingers around the new Alpha’s thick cock. 

“Three,” Derek grunted out as he rutted his hips forward, fucking Stiles’ loose fist with obvious need. Stiles flushed as he realized that Derek had fucked him full of cum three times and he had slept through it all, he pouted at the realization. He was fine with Derek fucking him while he was asleep he just had wished he woke up earlier to enjoy it fully, oh well. 

“Get up here and use my mouth for a bit Alpha, you know I love getting my mouth around your fat cock,” Stiles licked his lips as his mouth watered the longer he watched Derek fuck his fist. 

“Goddamn it,” Derek growled as he crawled up Stiles’ body like the predator that he was before he straddled Stiles’ shoulders and fisted his cock a few times while Stiles watched with heavy arousal. Stiles eagerly opened his mouth and moaned while closing his eyes as Derek fed him his cock. Stiles grabbed Derek’s corded thighs, tugging him closer so the Alpha’s cock was forced down his throat. Stiles had long since fought past his gag reflex and was a pro at deep-throating Derek by this point and Derek groaned his appreciation as Stiles swallowed around his length. 

Stiles moaned around his mouthful as cum flooded his throat, directly into his stomach and spread warmth over him as he happily took whatever the Alpha gave him. Stiles shifted his head back before jerking his head forward again, swallowing as much of Derek’s cock as he could. Stiles moaned and mewled around Derek’s fat, constantly dripping cock as he bobbed his head, slobbering and slurping around each inch of it. 

Derek grabbed onto the headboard of Stiles’ bed, claws digging into the wood and he snarled as he snapped his hips forward, choking and gagging the human on his cock unable to stop himself. Derek watched through a red haze as his eyes burned Alpha red as a bulge in the shape of his cock formed in Stiles’ throat with each snap of his hips. Derek curled his hand around Stiles’ throat loosely, needing to feel the bulge of his cock in there as well as seeing it. 

Stiles drooled around Derek’s cock at the action and made more of an effort to keep Derek’s cock in his throat longer than he usually did. Derek growled at the prolonged deep-throat and more cum flooded Stiles’ mouth. Stiles coughed a bit as he pulled off of Derek’s wet cock completely before he licked his lips and with a look up at Derek, Stiles angled his head and buried his face against the Alpha’s heavy, low hanging balls and started sucking and lapping at them. Derek’s eyes rolled up into his head at the new sensation and cum spurted over Stiles’ hair as he rubbed his balls against the teen’s face needly. 

Derek grabbed a fistful of Stiles’ now cum-coated hair in his fist and yanked the teen off of his balls with a growl before he shoved his cock back into Stiles’ mouth, taking control this time. Stiles clung to Derek’s thighs and all he could do was moan and drool as the Alpha face fucked him roughly, wet balls slapping against his chin as his throat was filled over and over again. Derek made sure to let Stiles get gasps of air every so often, but he was constantly flooding Stiles’ throat with hot cum. 

Stiles groaned in surprise as his stiff cock spurted cum not even a few minutes of the rough face fucking and Derek howled as he buried his cock deep in Stiles’ throat. The teen’s nose was pressed to Derek’s pubic hair as the Alpha came and came until Stiles’ eyes watered as cum and salvia escaped his full mouth and ran down his chin and throat. 

Stiles gasped for air desperately when Derek pulled his cock out, Stiles tried to blink the spots from his eyes as he collapsed back onto the bed as he stared at the ceiling feeling completely exhausted, well used and his throat pleasantly sore. Derek let out a pleased noise as his claws hand touched Stiles’ stomach, it was swollen with the large amounts of cum that the human teen had taken so far and yet Derek’s cock was still hard and red in arousal. 

Stiles weakly shifted his legs open and smiled at the Alpha in approval, feeling drunk. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head when Derek snarled and shoved his cock back into Stiles’ gaping, cum-filled hole and passed out even as the Alpha roughly started fucking him again. Stiles’ couldn’t wait to wake up and do it all again, Stiles loved sucking Derek’s uncut cock and do his part to empty those big breeder balls of his to take the edge off.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
